In work of a database, it often needs to review SQL (Structured Query Language) sentences performed by the database, so as to avoid SQL sentences of poor performance entering into the production system which can result in decrease in the whole performance of the database. For some data dictionary incomplete information database, such as MYSQL, Postgres and other database, SQL review in the conventional manner can parse SQL sentences only by the SQL script to perform some simple review works, and cannot review SQL more deeply, such as SQL execution plan review, resulting in inaccurate SQL review.